yume_100_viet_namfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Hướng Dẫn Tân Thủ
Giới Thiệu Yume 100 là một game giải đố đơn giản dạng game nối kim cương kết hợp với yếu tố chiến thuật tận dụng kỹ năng của các hoàng tử đánh thức hoặc có được khi chơi game. Gameplay is fairly intuitive and your experience will start with a few tutorial sessions with a white fox-like being known as "Navi" (ナビ). Navi will be your navigator, narrator and guide throughout the Yume100 world. As you progress, you will open up new storylines and discover and learn about the various countries, kingdoms and the Princes who rule them. There are many components within the game itself as well as the game's interface. Do visit the Game Features section as well as the UI Guide to find out more about each component. Tutorial with Navi You will begin the game with a simple tutorial with Navi. At the change of each panel, Navi will explain to you what you need to do in order to complete the stage. Here are several components you may wish to take note of during the tutorial. Chains and Chaining Swipe 3 or more beads of the same color to create chains for increasing princes' damage, fever gauge points and princes' skill gauges. Princes' Team These sprites represent your team of princes at the battle stage. Click here to understand more about team management. Princes' HP Bar The hitpoints bar is indicated by the letters "HP" and a number which is the total value of your team's HP. HP can be increased or reduced depending on the leader prince's leader skill. Princes' Skill Gauge Each prince comes with a specific gauge to activate their skill. Skill activation requires a certain number of beads which is different for every prince. When the gauge is full, it will light up and tapping on the gauge will enable you to use the prince's skill. Do note that princes who are sealed and paralyzed will not be able to use their skills, even if the gauge is full. Their panels will also be deactivated. Fever Gauge ''' Once activated, the fever gauge enables beads to be burst in color clusters, creating a large number of chains and increasing the princes' damage. To fill the gauge, collect as many beads as you can. Tap on the full gauge to activate. You have 5 seconds to tap as many clusters as you can. Activating "fever" will add 5 seconds to your total turn time. '''Navi Bombs When long chains of 6 or more beads are collected, a Navi Bomb will be created at the spot of the last bead collected. Activate the bomb by tapping on it - the bomb will burst the 6 beads surrounding it. There is a higher level Navi bomb launched by some Princes' skills which will be able to burst diagonal chains. Hourglass Timer ' The hourglass timer begins once you swipe the beads panel. You have around 10 seconds to collect as many beads as you can before the timer finishes. '''Hearts ' Hearts are created randomly during the game and serve as one of the ways to heal the damage suffered by your team. Some Princes' skills are able to insert hearts into the panel. A team with high recovery points will enjoy high heal values from these hearts. 'Giant Jewel ' At the final stage of each turn when you reach the boss yumekui, a giant white jewel will be placed randomly on the top of your panel. Clear beads away to drop the jewel to the bottom of your panel to activate it. It will cause a large amount of damage to the boss. '''Yumekui and Yumekui Timers Yumekui come in 5 colors and a variety of different skills. Your team may battle yumekui in stages of 3, 4 or 5. At the final stage, your team will face the boss yumekui of the stage. Click Skills here for yumekui skill list and effects. Each yumekui comes with a numerical timer at the side. Common timers are 0, 1, 2 and 3. The timer indicates the number of turns required before the yumekui attacks. Newcomer Princess Mission In the New Princess Mission, there are 10 lessons to complete. All the quests are one-time only. Tap on the button showing Prince Edmond on the left of your home screen. You will be guided by Prince Edmond and Prince Joshua throughout the 10 lessons as long as you indicate by pressing the red button お願いします. Subsequently, press the red button はい to continue Edmond's guidance.